Artemis Fowl The Draco's Eye
by invisiblelizard
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic, takes place after the third book, because the fourth appearantly hasn't hit the states. Artemis regains his memories, and sets after a valuable artifact, which could have more repercussions than one might think... R&R, please
1. Default Chapter

****

Prologue

Artemis rubbed his temples. Something was wrong here. His Swiss account had a nameless object in it, which he didn't put in there. Someone had been messing with him, and of course he wouldn't stand for it. He slumped, and sighed. What could he do about it, though? Ever since those damned contacts he had been unable to think straight. The very same contacts that Artemis himself had apparently ordered. This was becoming too much for him. First the contacts, then Butler aged overnight. Sure, he tried to hide it, but it was becoming obvious.

Then, he also knew things he shouldn't have. Like, Butler's first name, Domovoi.

He thought back over the last three years. He had had lapses over that time period. Times when he hadn't acted himself. When he had felt emotions he'd never had to deal with before. Compassion, empathy, caring, _guilt._

And, finally, the item in his account.

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that the something in his account would be the answer.

He depressed the button on the intercom. "Butler?"

After a pause, his bodyguard answered. "Yes, Artemis?" his breathing slightly heavier than usual. It sounded like he had just come up the stairs.

"Contact Lars. I need something from my account."

****

Tara Shuttleport

Captain Holly Short stepped off of the landing bay, checking her wings. Satisfied, she made sure she was shielded, and took off into the night sky. According to her moonometer, it was about ten o'clock. She sighed, early for once, and headed off. Shielding was harder than usual, she noted, and vowed to never do this again. This was the third time she had neglected the ritual, and the last time had been disastrous. Deciding that being late was better than suddenly coming into view above Fowl manor, she made a sharp turn for the nearest site. Site fifty-seven, as it so happened.

****

Fowl Manor

Artemis waited impatiently for Butler to return with the package. It was nearing evening by the time the manservant got back, a manila envelope in hand.

"Here it is, Artemis." he handed it to the eager boy. Artemis opened it, and pulled out a disk. Scowling, he took it into the study, to find out what was on it.

There was only one file to be found. He started it, and the computer began whirring, almost as if contemplating whether Artemis should see the contents or not. Finally, the screen went blank, and a simulated book appeared on screen. It was golden in color, and a lock held it closed. A computerized voice, in his father's tones, asked him for the password, as Artemis Junior looked the digital picture over. His head began to hurt, as his eyes scanned over a code, written in spirals.

He knew what it said. The very first thing translated. How could he have forgotten? "The booke of the people..." he whispered, running a finger over the words. "Being instructions to our magicks and life rules." the book opened, and he began to remember.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

Artemis did not remember everything, far from it. But, how was he to know that? Mostly what he remembered was Gnommish and the original kidnapping. Of course, what more did he _need _to know?

Finally, he walked into the study. His eyes were sore, but eighteen hours of sleep could do that to a person. The room was just the same as it had been before, save for a new desk Artemis Senor had put in there. Butler was already there, firing up the computers.

"Shut them down, Butler. I need quiet for this."

"All of them?" Butler asked, glancing at the back wall. Then he blinked. Why wouldn't they all be shut down? And why had he looked at the back wall? There wasn't anything back there save a blank screen.

Artemis looked at Butler, and there was an odd expression on his face. One that Butler had never seen before on his Charge. It looked like... confusion.

Artemis had expected Butler to say that, even though it had made utterly no sense. But, in less than a second, he was himself again. "Yes, Butler. All of them."

Butler resisted the urge to rest a hand on Artemis's shoulder, and instead shook himself mentally, shutting down the computers. Artemis rubbed his hands together and smiled. It was time to do what he did best. Plot dasterdly deeds.

****

Site 57

Holly's thoughts began a gradual desend towards Artemis. Poor Artemis. Normally you only had to check a mind wipe victim once a month, but his just wasn't holding very well. According to Foaly, Artemis's mind worked more with association than other people. There wasn't much to be done for him, than to make sure that the mind wipe held. He was slowly going mad, trying to remember what was so important about this or that, but his wipe was holding. Barely. Eventually, he'd either go completely insane, or the mind wipe would break. Holly didn't know which she wanted less. Although, she secretey hoped that Artemis would remember everything. For some reason, missing someone just wasn't as bad as missing them and knowing that they can't miss you back. They they had forgotten about you.

****

Fowl Manor

Artemis finished briefing the Butlers on his plan. He had a feeling that he had done this before. Dismissing the feeling as Deja Vu, he asked if they understood. They nodded.

Now, Juliet is going to raise her hand, Artemis thought.

She did.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see, Artemis, the thing is..."

Artemis sighed. "The thing about leprichauns. You know they're not real, don't you?" Artemis muttered as Juliet said it.

"Yes..." Juliet started at Artemis, confused.

Butler spoke up. "Artemis, this doesn't feel right."

Juliet nodded.

After a pause, Artemis spoke. "Don't worry about it. This entire thing is a bit unconventional, and we're all a bit jumpy. Despite this, we will continue with the plan."

Juliet raised her hand again, something none of them were expecting. "Artemis, if this was such a good plan, then why didn't we execute it before?"

The same fact had occured to Artemis, of course, and he had been puzzling over it for a while, now. "Well," he began, "I suppose the People got wind of it, and mind wiped us all before we could."

They accepted it, though none of them believed it, and continued with the plan.

****

Site 57

Artemis and Butler were squatting rather uncomfortably behind a heat-proof blind Artemis had invented a while back. They had done so for a while, but both Artemis and Butler were certain that this trip would yield results. After a few moments of suffocating silence, a small figure landed by the tree. Artemis gave the thumbs up, and nodded.

Holly landed, and unshielded. She stared at the moon for a moment, then ducked to pick up an acorn. She then felt a breeze as a small projectile whizzed overhead.

Not again! She thought, and turned around. Helmet still on, she turned on the mic, and spoke. "Artemis, I know you're there. Step out from the blind."

Butler took aim, and shot. The small creature ducked at that precise moment, and then turned towards them. "Artemis, I know you're there." It said. "Step out from the blind." Artemis turned towards Butler, and grinned. "You know what to do." He whispered.

A small boy crawled out, seemingly, from nowhere. He smiled, and raised his empty palms. "Where's Butler?" Holly spat. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Then, there was a cold pressure right between her shoulder blades. "Right here." Butler said, then fired. Holly fell to the ground, one thought circling in her head. Not again. Not again. Not agai . . .

Artemis frowned, staring at the helmet. He had pulled a few wires out from inside it, and was now staring at his fist. Butler picked up the girl, stuffing her into a bag. Artemis could have sworn he knew her, and yet, he had never seen a fairy before. Butler laid a hand on his charges shoulder, then they walked off towards the Bently.

On the way back to the manor, Artemis sat next to the bag with the fairy inside it. He sat there, thinking. He wasn't satisfied with the explanation that he had about the plan, that the People had mind-wiped them before they could begin. And how did that fairy know his name? Was he really all that well known? He opened the bag and removed the helmet from the fairies head. When Artemis saw her face, he winced. Another headache was coming. He sighed and closed the bag again, helmet in lap. As soon as Artemis had, the helmet began beeping. He blinked, shrugged, and put it on. From the backseat, Butler heard an audible gasp.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Artemis gasped. In the helmet, there was a fairy girl, warning his of going to Fowl Manor. Artemis stared as the helmet informed him that one Artemis Fowl, himself, and Butler were an active threat to the people, and was the only human to escape a time-stop.

"Butler," Artemis asked hesitantly. "Have you ever fought with a troll?"

The bodyguard blinked for a moment before answering, "No, Artemis. Why do you ask?"

"According to this helmet warning, you have. And you won."

Butler hesitated.

"No matter." Artemis sighed, removing the helmet.

"But, Artemis," Butler paused.

"I know. For some reason, you seem to remember fighting a troll, yet you remember doing something else at the exact same time, correct?"

Butler nodded.

"Well, I'm certain that we will have all the answers soon enough."

The bodyguard nodded. When Artemis was sure of something, you agreed. No matter how absurd.

Holly awoke tied to a cot, with a human girl, about eighteen years of age, above her. "Juliet." She muttered.

"Why, yes. That is my name. How on Earth did you know?" Juliet fingered her sunglasses.

"I know a lot about you, Juliet Butler. Probably more than you know. Now, please untie me."

Juliet thought about it, then shook her head. "Nope. Artemis needs to give you some orders first."

Holly nodded. She figured this plan would be different from the last. "I see. Juliet, could you get me some fruit and some water? I'm terrible thirsty. Oh, and please make sure that they are washed and purified?"

Juliet blinked. This was not what she had expected. She had been prepared for screaming and yelling, and bed banging. "Umm . . . Sure. I'll have to ask Artemis first, though."

Holly nodded again, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Juliet."

Juliet got up and walked out. Just outside the door, was Artemis, "Oh! Artemis, you startled me. The-"

"Her name is Holly, and yes. Please go get her some water and fruit."

Juliet nodded and scurried off towards the kitchen. Artemis watched her go, then stepped into the cell.

"Captain Holly Short."

"Artemis Fowl." Holly opened her eyes.

"Captain Short, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me?"

"No, not yet. First, I want you to answer a few questions for me. But, first, this is rather uncomfortable. Could you untie me?"

"First, I want you to look at me. I have a few rules. No magic, no leaving this room unless I tell you to personally, no harm to me or anyone else in this house, and no contact with anyone other than me, Juliet, and Butler. Understood?"

Holly nodded.

Artemis sighed, and went to untie the Fairy. She sat up, rubbing the indents in her wrists and ankles left by the ropes. "That was a little harsh, Artemis."

"I'm sorry. Now, what were your questions?"

"That wasn't very sincere sounding."

Artemis sighed, "You sound like my mother. I'm sorry, Captain Short." He said in the most sincere sounding way possible for him, which didn't sound very sincere at all.

"Good enough. First off, I want to know how you found me."

"With The Booke Of The People."

"Which you got how?"

"From my Swiss bank. Someone put it there, and I have a sneaking suspicion that it was me."

Holly nodded. Of course. Foaly only checked the house, his bank accounts would be safe. "Is that the only copy?"

"Yes, for now."

"Alright. Where is it?"

"Holly, eh, Captain Short, I hope you aren't thinking of mind-wiping me. Again. I would consider that mental harm to myself."

Holly groaned. Then smiled. "Alright. You got me, human. What do you want?"

"Answers."

Holly was shocked. _The_ Artemis Fowl, not after gold or anything of equal value? It was preposterous. But, she did have to trust him. For now.

"Alright, then. Ask me."

"Will you answer truthfully?"

Holly blinked. That wasn't an order for her to tell the truth, just a question. "I will, to the best of my knowledge"

Artemis nodded. "Then, Captain Short-"

"You can call me Holly."

"Holly, how do I know your name?"

Holly thought a moment, then felt her chest for her dogtags.

"They are still there, and I haven't touched them. At least, I don't think I've touched them . . ." Once again, that look crossed Artemis's face. Confusion.

Holly sighed. "No, not now you haven't. But, you did. About three years ago. That's how you know my name."

"What happened three years ago?"

"You kidnapped me."

Artemis was stunned. "So . . . I did execute my plan?"

"Yes. And it worked perfectly."

"Why don't I remember?"

"You were mind-wiped just a few months ago."

"Why not sooner?"

"Well, first we couldn't, because you won. Then you helped us, so we couldn't then. And after that, you agreed to it."

Artemis nodded. Then gasped and clenched the sides of his head.

"The real memories are fighting to surface. It could be painful."

Between gasps, Artemis chuckled, "There _could_ be pain?"

Holly smiled, "Just a little."

After a while, Artemis relaxed. He slumped in his chair. "Now, I understand. It was the memories."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Artemis stood up, and walked out, "Remember. No magic, no leaving this room, no contact with the People, and no harm of any sort to anybody in this house, or enters this house." He winked at Holly, then left.

Holly stared at the door. This was not expected. She had planned on telling Artemis whatever he wanted to know, his memories coming back, and then becoming the 'good' Artemis and letting her go. She did not expect his memories to come back, then keep her hostage. Holly groaned and flopped back on the bed. Juliet then walked in, shaking a little. "Hi, Holly. I brought your snacks." She set down a bowl of recently washed fruits and vegetables and a glass of Irish spring water on a collapsible table she had carried in.

"Thank you." Muttered Holly, with a pillow over her head.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked, sitting down.

"Artemis. That's what's wrong."

Juliet nodded, then began to walk out.

"Wait." Holly said, getting up.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you being a wressler?"

"Oh. I, uh, didn't make it . . . the ref and I had different ideas of what was 'down for the count.'"

Holly nodded, then smiled. "Say, Juliet, do you know what's bothering Artemis?"

She thought a moment, then said, "Well, I know that he's mad at his parents." Juliet lowered her voice, "They don't want him plotting or exploiting anymore."

"So . . . " Holly murmured, "He's bored?"

Juliet nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Juliet. Thank you." Holly flopped back onto the bed. She had the beginnings of a plan.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Artemis sat in the security room, watching Holly. He tapped the screen, "How is it, Holly? How is it?"

Butler walked in then, puzzled. He and Juliet had been instructed to watch Artemis and Holly's conversation, and now had full, correct memories. "Artemis . . . "

"Yes, Butler?"

"I was wondering, why are we still holding Holly hostage?"

"Two reasons Butler." Artemis looked away from the screen, actually looking Butler in the eye. There was an emotion there that scared the bodyguard, it scared him more than the anti-rad can Holly had sprayed him with on the expedition to rescue Artemis's father. "First off, I want to make sure that we have remembered everything."

"What's the second?" Butler asked after a pause.

"That reason is personal," Artemis returned to the screen.

Butler nodded. He understood. Artemis had a score to settle, and, while it was not entirely Holly's fault, and Artemis was not normally one to hold a grudge, and Butler didn't agree, there would be no stopping him. Artemis had almost lost the one thing most dear to him, and someone would pay. Butler walked out, leaving Artemis to his revenge, no matter how much he disagreed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Artemis watched Butler go, and for a moment, he felt regret. He pondered letting Holly go. For a moment, he thought of his father, and how long he had strived to be like him. In the end, Artemis had been a mere boy, simply looking up to his father as a role-model. Artemis thought again of the question his father had posed to him. When the time came, he had taken the chance to be a hero, but then he had lost it. Would he now continue with that choice? He had spoken with the fairy folk before being wiped. He had challenged them, and, unknowingly, himself. He had posed the possibility that he would revert to the way he was before the Booke, to the way he was while he had kidnapped Holly (the first time). He had been right, but now, he had his memories and had the choice to be different, or to be a despicable creature. He stared absently at the screen, not really seeing anything. He had the choice to be a hero now. He had the choice to be good or evil, a choice that he had always before found childish and never truly thought about. He touched the screen of the monitor, and actually whimpered. Artemis was sitting there, challenging all of his beliefs, he was contemplating his nature, and was discovering the truth. Was it really possible for someone to change their nature? Could he truly become a model citizen? The very idea was preposterous, but . . . maybe he could. Artemis groaned and rolled his eyes, standing. If this wasn't a result of fairy magic, he didn't know what was.

Holly sat on the bed, thinking. In truth, she couldn't think of any way out of this. She took a swig of water, then winced. 'Human' pure was no where near 'Fairy' pure. When the door slammed, she jumped, getting the water all over her. She turned, to just see Artemis sitting across from her, grumbling something about heros and his father.

Artemis looked up, and saw a look of pure terror on the fairies face. He smiled a little, and chuckled, scaring Holly even more. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, fairy."

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"I was angry Now I can't seem to stop thinking."

"You mean you weren't before?"

Artemis sighed, "No, actually I wasn't. Not when I decided to keep you here."

"And I don't suppose you're sorry?" Holly asked tentavely.

"Hmm . . . " Artemis thought. "No. Well . . . maybe a little." He smiled, bringing his fingers up to display how little. His fingers were spread perhaps an inch.

Holly was bewildered. This was a side of Artemis she had never seen before. In fact, no one but Artemis Senior had seen this side of Artemis before. "So . . . what is it you want now?"

"I want the truth."

Holly was shocked, "I already told you everything! You're memory should have already filled in the gaps!"

"No." Artemis shook his head, actually closing his eyes, "I mean, I want to know what I didn't know before. I want to know . . . I want to know what you feel. Nothing sciencey, just emotion." This even shocked Artemis himself. He was acting strange alright. Holly even thought for a moment that Artemis was drunk, but she smelled no alcohol on his breath.

"What do you mean?"

Artemis paused, looking for the right way to phrase this. If he insulted the fairy, or made it seem that his intentions were bad, it could affect Holly's way of answering. "I mean . . . I mean how do you feel about me?" Artemis was regretful even before the words were out of his mouth. This was not actually what he came to ask, but when he got here, he had to know. He needed to know the truth.

"You want the truth? The straight answer?"

Artemis nodded.

"Alright." She sighed. "I . . . I have mixed feelings for you, Artemis. I mean, I feel that we departed friends, but, when I actually see you, I feel . . . I feel . . . "

Artemis sighed, "You hate me."

Holly opened her mouth to disagree, but apologized instead. "I'm sorry, Artemis. It's just the way you act sometimes. All cocky and . . . "

"Like a know-it-all."

Holly was surprised to see splatters of water on the floor under where Artemis hung his head. Could he really be crying? Or were these crocodile tears? Was he trying to manipulate her?

"I'm sorry, Artemis. It's just . . . you."

She regretted the words seconds after they passed her lips. Holly winced.

Surprisingly, Artemis nodded. "I know." He looked up, business again. His cheeks were streaked with tears. "Which brings me to my next question. Is it truly possible to change human nature? Or are we all just fooling ourselves?"

Blinking, Holly answered. "I honestly don't know. But, I do know that Foaly theorizes that human nature is just a bad habit, and can thus be broken. Why?"

Artemis looked her in the eyes. "Fate."

Holly blinked. "What?"

"Fate. It's all a question of fate. I guess what I mean to ask is are we allowed to change our fate. But, I suppose it's silly asking you."

"Wait." Holly whispered as Artemis stood up. He remained standing.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean? Why are you asking these philosophical questions all of a sudden? You've changed . . ."

Artemis nodded, "I know. I suppose I'm asking these questions because . . . because I find it highly coincidental that right after I begin to change, I get mind wiped and am forced to change back. I guess I just want to know if it's all worth it."

A few more tears began their journey down Artemis's cheek. Holly stood up and moved towards Artemis. He backed up a step, then stopped. Holly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, as a friend. Artemis stiffened.

"Nothing is worthless, Artemis." Holly whispered as she began to cry. "Artemis, it hurts me to see you like this."

Artemis relaxed, and, tentavely, he hugged back. "Thank you."

****

Artemis Fowl's Bedroom

Artemis sat, lotus position, on the bed in his room. The files were right across from him. He could continue with it. He was so close to finding the Dracon Eye. But, there were those morals again. Appearantly, the fairy folk were claiming the Dracon Eye as their own. He could tell, because all of the sites with details on it were suddenly missing. Not a trace of them. That, and there were suddenly so many sites on how the Eye was a fake, the search engines weren't bringing up anything else.

You had to admire Foaly's work, that was for certain. Thourough, he was.

Then, there was the fact that he had a fairy on his hands.

A thought struck him. If he were to hold Holly as ransom for the stone...

No, he had no secrets anymore. Foaly had his mind on file somewhere, and his advantage was gone. They would merely blue-rinse the place, without bothering with the negotiations. After all, he had escaped the time-stop once...

Good times. Artemis allowed himself a smile. Remenicing out of the way, he desided it was time to send Holly back from whence she came. She would do him no good in his walls. He stood and walked over to the helmet, noting that it was beeping again.


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Downtown Haven

"We may have a problem." Foaly said as Commander Root walked in.

"What?"

Foaly turned around. "Well, I have reason to believe that Artemis Fowl has re-kidnapped Holly."

"D'Arvit!" Root growled. "Well, we can't rescue her immediately, the sun's up. Anything we can do?"

"Well, we still have a connection with Holly's helmet, but I don't know who'll answer."

"Try it anyway."

"We have been" Foaly rolled his eyes. "So far, nothing."

On screen, Artemis's face appeared. "What?!" He sounded upset.

Foaly and Root jumped.

"Well. If it isn't my favorite little convict." Root growled.

Artemis rubbed his eyes. "Really. I thought Mulch Diggums was."

There was a pause as the fairies realized that Artemis remembered _everything_.

"Now, what is it that you want?"

Foaly answered before Root could. "Actually, Artemis, the question is, what do you want? I mean, knowing you, you wouldn't have risked so much to kidnap Holly for nothing."

"Well, Foaly, you are wrong. Or, half right. I have what I want, and Holly should be back underground soon enough."

"She had BETTER be!" Root roared, "If she's not back here before ten pm, you will regret it, mud boy! I swear it!"

Artemis rolled his eyes and cut the line.

Foaly glanced at the commander. "He has what he wants?"

Root shook his head. There was no predicting what Artemis was up to, and he had a feeling they wouldn't like it.

****

Fowl Manor

Artemis opened the door to Holly's cell. She looked frightened again. It seemed like Artemis' mood kept changing. Best to stay on her toes.

This time, Artemis was smirking.

"You're free to go."

It took Holly a few moments to comprehend that Artemis was freeing her. "Wh..huh?"

"I said, you may leave. You are no longer bound by any of tonight's commands." Artemis stepped out from in front of the doorway, taking one of his hands out of his pockets to gesture to her the way out.

Holly stood slowly, it seemed as though she were swimming in water. Or, rather, swimming in a pool of confusion. "My stuff?"

"Butler has it by the main doorway. I want you underground by ten o'clock. That should give you ample time to perform the ritual, and technically you did check up on me. You shouldn't have any problems with that loophole." Artemis smirked again.

Holly stared at him for a moment. He had something up his sleeve... but she couldn't figure out what. He had just gotten her completely out of trouble with her officers. Well, maybe not completely. She did get captured and helped Artemis to regain all of his memories.

She shook herself mentally and almost passed Artemis without a word. Then she stopped. Artemis gave her a quizzical look, then she hugged him.

He didn't hug her back.


End file.
